Heart of Gears
by fainting-ostrich
Summary: A slight sigh escapes his lips as he rests his chin delicately in his palm. He watches the rain drip steadily through his misty cerulean eyes, glazed over with an emotion that would be unknown to anyone watching him. Glancing at his Emolga, he breathed out a few words. "I'm afraid it will never be possible my dear," he frowns. /gameverse/


Out of the house for the day, Clemont was glad to have the day off from his duties at the gym and his studies. Usually, when he had time off from the gym, he would have been forced into his inventions and when he was off from his inventions then he would be stuck in his gym. Glancing again at the small yellow list with messy writing scrawled across its face, he shook his head.

"I can never read Bonnie's handwriting," he sighed before chuckling. He was thinking that under the word 'potions' was 'a dozen ponyta's!' written as large as his little sister could manage. Though it wasn't completely legible, he was still positive that that was what was written there. He suppressed an even noisier laugh and continued on his way to the Pokemart.

Lumiose city was huge and Clemont would admit that his first time trying to find his way around he found himself walking in circles before he was lost altogether. But by now, he had soon learned all of the secret passages and main streets like the back of his hand. He even had been fortunate enough to direct quite a few hazy-eyed tourists to their destinations.

Nearing the Pokemon center on the main street, he smiled fondly at a group of small children about Bonnie's age playing around the water with a marill. A slight blush rose to his face as he caught wind of their conversation.

"Someday, I'm gonna be as strong and cool as Clemont!" One of the little boys yelled and puffed out his cheeks. He wasn't used to hearing flattery, since he was mostly cooped up in his studies, and when he did interact with others it was always with people who challenged him at the gym. Even then, when he beat his challengers he would only hear remarks of defeat and wails of anguish; and the ones who beat him were too clouded over by victory and never stayed long enough except to thank him for the badge. He thought it would be better to leave the children to their antics instead of bothering them with a 'thank you'.

Continuing on towards the center, he was no more than a few Pyroar lengths away before he felt something crash into his side hard and fast.

"Ooof-" he collided with the solid pavement beneath him and lay there for a few moments before realizing there was a weight pressed onto his back.

"Ow ow ow, owwwww!" A high pitched voice came from the thing on top of him, eliminating the possibilities of it being a pokemon. Clemont felt the the weight shift on top of his back, but it didn't remove itself. "Aaaooowww," the voice forced itself through the speakers mouth. The blonde could still feel the thing moving on top of him. He briefly coughed, trying to alert his assaulter of his whereabouts. Suddenly the thing tensed up and paused before throwing itself off of him. When Clemont flipped himself over so he could gaze at his offender and tilted his head when a girl with long cream colored hair and a white dress stared down at him, her face in complete shock.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, oh no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She looked almost ready to cry and covered her hands with her face before Clemont could see any more of the color drain from her face. "I didn't mean too!" Her words came out muffled from her hands. The blonde boy could see that the cause of the accident was most likely from the large red and white roller skates adorning her feet. Moving his line of sight up her figure he noticed that her knees were covered in large crimson scrapes and one side was bleeding almost heavily. Why didn't she wear more protective gear when roller skating? He thought to himself, recalling the other roller skaters around town decked out in padded gear. The same red liquid dripped from the girls elbows, but thankfully her head seemed fine, thanks to the matching helmet atop her head.

Once his gaze rested back upon her face, her hands were shaking and it was obvious that a few silent sobs were escaping her. Clemont had no idea what to do, only having comforted his little sister before.

"O-oh, it's okay don't worry about me. Are you okay? Your knees and elbows…" he trailed off, biting his lip at the sight of her wounds.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash-hic-into you, I was trying to avoid all of those little kids and I misjudged my jump, I'm sorry!" The blonde gushed. Clemont waved his hands in front of him.

"I said it's all right, I promise! Not a scratch on me," he smiled, eyes closed behind his huge glasses. The girl removed her hands from her face.

"R-really?" she asked. Clemont nodded.

"Here, I was just about to go into the center, why don't we get those scratches all healed up?" He inquired. The blonde girl wiped the small tears from her eyelashes and let out a sigh.

"Okay, but they don't really hurt that bad and-eeeek!" She let out a screech that startled Clemont. "No no no there's blood dripping onto my roller skates!" She yelled, grabbing Clemont by the wrist and dragged him forcefully into the Pokemon center in front of them. "Hurry!" She cried.

Clemont was shocked by this girl's attitude, first crashing into him, crying for hurting him, not caring about her wounds, but then suddenly changing from sobbing to hysteric screeching because she doesn't want to get blood on her roller skates. Trying to clear his head, Clemont shook it softly, his bright yellow hair to fall around his eyes again. Before he knew it, they were both in front of the nurse, the girl screaming frantically.

"PLEASE HURRY, IT'S URGENT!" She wailed. The nurse's eyes were wide, rapidly skimming back and forth between the two blondes, probably expecting a pokemon on the edge of dying or something. The blonde pointed down at her knees draining blood at a rapid rate. "IT'S GONNA STAIN MY WHITE ROLLER SKATES!" Now all of the trainers were staring at her and Clemont wished she would let go of his wrist so he could run away and hide from the weird looks.

"I, um, okay hold on let me take care of that quickly," she puffed, obviously trying to calm down the screaming girl that obviously cared too much about her skates and not enough about herself. The nurse rushed around the desk with her first aid kit and popped it open skillfully. Bringing out plastic gloves she slipped them onto her dainty fingers before putting a cloth up to the wound, quickly sapping up the blood from her knee and legs. Once she had finished cleaning off the liquid, she sprayed the wounds with something and wrapped bandages around all four of them while the entire time the girls hand stayed tightly clamped around his wrist.

"Thank you," she whispered, checking her roller skates carefully to make sure there were no traces of blood left on them.

"My pleasure," the nurse replied awkwardly before returning to her post behind the counter.

"Fewf," the girl sighed, using her free hand to wipe her forehead. "That was a close one!" She exclaimed before turning her bright smile towards Clemont, who in return nodded.

"Yeah.. and it was nice, ah, running into you, er I guess you running into me, but I have to buy some things and then get home to my little sister." He tugged his wrist gently, indicating his finger towards the section of the building that held the small mart.

"Ah, yeah anytime!" She winked one of her pale eyes and smiled at him. "Oh and I didn't catch your name! After all, I can't go home just telling my friends about the boy who I knocked over in Lumiose," she giggled, finally releasing her death grip on Clemonts wrist.

"Clemont, leader of the Lumiose city gym," he choked out, gazing at a clock hung on the wall. This was certainly not the kind of thing he wanted to be wasting his time on on his day off, but oh well.

"Ohhhh yeeaaahh! No wonder why you looked so familiar!" She laughed. "I'm Korrina, the leader of Shalour city!" Something in Clemont's mind clicked, and suddenly remembered seeing her name in ads for roller skating and hearing snippets of her name from conversations from the skaters in town.

"Nice to meet you, Korrina, I've heard about you too," he bowed his head slightly.

"Well, I hate to 'hit and run', but I have some business to take care of!" She winked again before taking a sharp 360 degree turn on her skates and sped off at the speed of lighting through the doors of the center, ignoring the yells from the nurse prohibiting the use of skates in the center. Clemont stood there staring in awe for a few moments, his cloudy eyes still resting on the doors she had exited from. What a character… He thought to himself, shaking his head and heading to pick up the stuff he had actually came to buy. Maybe she's bipolar or something? Or maybe girls are just like that…

….

Well I'm not sure how nice that was, and if I even got them in character, I'm just sort of making up their personalities to be honest. I just had an amazing idea for a fic with Clemont in it, and wasn't sure who to pair him with, and decided with Korinna! Also, if anyone wants to be a beta reader please be my guest ;v; 3 also please let me know if anyone would read a second chapter!


End file.
